God of Percy Jackson
by Death546
Summary: Ten years after the great war, Percy Jackson is living a wonderful life. But one day, a mysterious stranger shows up and wreaks havoc on Camp half blood and Olympus. Rated M for SERIOUS gore, swearing, and character deaths
1. Chapter 1

OK, so this is just a random idea I had so I decided to give it a try. I'll warn you right now, there will be many character deaths, and they will be gory. Don't like it, don't read. Heroes of Olympus never happened.

Percy's P.O.V.

It's been ten years since the fall of Kronos, and my life has been going great. I was at Camp half blood, a counselor now, happily married to Annabeth, and Olympus has been getting along. Life was great. Chiron trotted up to me.

"Percy, it's almost time for lunch. Rally the campers." He said.

I blew my whistle. "Hey! Everyone to the mess hall! It's lunch time." I smiled as I saw all the new kids rushing towards the mess hall. I turned and saw Grover walking towards me. "Hey Grover, how's Juniper?"

"Good, man." He replied. "Listen, I finally finished that ring I was working on. I'm thinking of popping the question soon."

"Congrats, man! Hey, we better hurry before we miss lunch."

Chiron stood at the counselor table. "As always, we shall pay tribute to the Gods by putting the best pickings into the fire." As everyone got in line a portal showed up out of nowhere. "Everyone, remain calm."

All of a sudden, a huge man fell out of the portal. He got up and shouted, "Zeus! This will not stop me! No matter where you send me I will always find you again! I will have my vengeance!" he finished as the portal. As he looked around the room, everyone took in his appearance. He was easily eight feet tall, and was covered in white. He had red marks covering one of his eyes, going across his bald head and down his back, over his shoulder, onto his left arm and bare chest. In his hand he held two curved and jagged blades with red markings on them, chained to his arms. On his right arm he had three plates of gold armor. He was wearing a Gold band around his waist, which held a Strip of fabric that covered his lower body. His boots resembled the flying shoes of Hermes, and lying next to him was a huge blue and gold sword that was shining blue. He turned to me. "You! Who are you?"

At this point all of the campers were cowering under the tables, and who could blame them? "I am Perseus, son of…"

"Perseus? You're a son of Zeus! Take me to him, now!" he commanded.

No, I was just named after him. I'm a son of Poseidon, and based on what you were just screaming, I don't think taking you to Zeus is such a good idea." I said as I drew Anaklusmos, Riptide.

Chiron walked over. "Whoever you are, you're not welcome here. Leave this place."

The man glanced at him, and did something that I will never forget. He pulled out a severed head, and thrust it towards Chiron. A blinding light cam out of it's eyes and mouth, blinding Chiron. He roared and knocked Chiron on his side, thrust his blades inside his stomach, and ran forward, killing him.

"Chiron! No!" I yelled as I charged at the man waving Riptide. He turned and out of nowhere his blades were replaced by huge metal lion gauntlets. As I ran towards him, he thrust one of them at my face. It was worse than any punch, no, any physical impact I'd ever felt. I swear my skull should have been turned to crumbs by that one hit.

"I am Kratos, and I do not seek to harm anyone here. The only one who has to die is Zeus. Get in my way and suffer the consequences." As I was losing consciousness, the last thing I saw was him running out of the Mess Hall.

More chapters on the way, Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or, as much as I would love to, God of war

Kratos and Zeus were facing each other inside of Gaia, in front of her heart. "Zeus, you will not get away from me again. There is no escape! Prepare to die!"

Zeus grinned. "I have one last trick up my sleeve, Spartan. You will never kill me!" he then thrust his hand towards the ground, where a portal appeared, sucking Kratos towards it. "BE GONE!"

As he fell through the portal, Kratos shouted, "ZEUS! This will not stop me! No matter where you send me, I will always find you again! I WILL have my vengeance!"

**KRATOS POV**

Dammit Zeus! The coward cannot keep running. But for now I must focus on finding him. I look around at my new surroundings. I have landed in a building filled with children. There is a centaur and an old man who reeks of wine next to him. I spot a boy with a strange orange toga on, and blue pants. "You! Who are you?"

He steps forward. "I am Perseus, son of…"

Perseus? But I killed him already, how…? Zeus! He somehow resurrected him! "Perseus, you are a son of Zeus! Take me to him, now!"

"No, I was just named after him. And based on what you were just screaming, I don't think taking you to Zeus is such a good idea." He said while drawing a gold sword.

The centaur walks up to me while holding a spear. "Whoever you are, you're not welcome here. Leave this place."

Clearly, he's threatening me. I pull out Helios's head and blind him, then draw the Blades of Exile. After three seconds he is down. Not a challenge at all.

"Chiron! No!" Perseus ran towards me, waving his sword. I pulled out the Cetus and punched him. As I prepare the final blow, I decide not to kill him. He is too young. "I am Kratos, and I do not seek to harm anyone here. The only one who has to die is Zeus. Get in my way and suffer the consequences." I then run for the exit.

It takes some doing, but I eventually find the exit to this camp. I run out of the woods and come to what looks like a path, but as two lines running across it in either direction. All of a sudden I am blinded by bright lights. I hear something open, and then a voice. "HEY! GET OUT OF THE FUCKIN' ROAD YA FREAKEN CIRCUS ACT!" How dare he?! Insulting the God of war! I turn to him, and pull out the Cestus. The man has another one of those strange togas with the two short sleeves, and a strange netted helmet made of fabric. "SILENCE! OR FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GOD OF WAR!"

The man's eyes widened. "H-Hey, listen pal… I don't want no trouble… L-Let's just forget about this and go home, eh?"

I narrow my eyes. "Fool! Feel my fury!" and with a roar I charge towards him. In one hit he falls to the ground, his head knocked clean off. I put the Cestus away and walk towards a large metal chariot, but with no horses. What magic is this? I attempt to get in, but it has a roof, and is too small. I abandon it and head in the opposite direction.

Before long, I spot a city, but it is filled with lights, strange noises, and filled with those strange metal horseless chariots. As I walk through it, I am nearly blinded by all of the lights. Everywhere I go, people stare at me. I grab an old woman with a furry coat on. "Where am I?"

She glares at me. "New York City, you big buffoon! Unhand me this instant!"

I look at her. "You are quite old, are you an oracle? Where is Zeus?! Tell me now!"

She slaps me. "Well I never!" She turns to a black, white, and blue chariot. "Officer, arrest this strange man! He has insulted and assaulted me!"

A man in a blue toga gets out. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to unhand the woman, and come with me."

I glare at him. "Fool! Do you know to whom you speak?!"

He glares back at me. "I'm speaking to a lunatic clown. Now get on your knees!" he says while pulling out a metal object.

"This is not worth my time." I say as I turn away. Suddenly, he aims the weapon at me and pulls something that fires something at me. I cover myself with the Golden Fleece, and the metal projectile bounces off. "I was going to spare you, but now you will die!" I pull out the Nemesis whip and electrocute him, and destroy his chariot. "Take this as a warning! Get in my way, and you…"

"Yes, hello, 911? There some 8 foot psycho down in Times Square, and he just killed a police officer and destroyed his car with some electrical whip! Come quick, he's really dan…" I decapitate him with one swing of the whip. As the people run away, I start walking around, trying to find Zeus.

Please Review!


End file.
